


Gavin's Mistletoe

by hellsyeah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin decided to get into the spirit of Christmas by bringing the holiday's to work. In the form of mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Mistletoe

                “Gavin, what are you doing?” Geoff watched as the Brit started stuffing random things into a backpack before they had to be off for work. He didn’t get an answer but Griffon was laughing quietly in the kitchen so she must’ve known what he was up to. Sighing, Geoff decided just to ignore it because whatever it was, it was going to annoy the hell out of someone and he was just hoping it wouldn’t be him. Gavin came sprinting past him and planted a kiss on Griffons cheek as he ran by.

                “Come on Geoff, we’re gonna be late,” he nearly hit the front door on his way out to the car.

               

                Geoff was right not to question Gavin too much because now their tiny Achievement Hunter office was decorated from top to bottom in Christmas things. He was only in the bathroom for five minutes but somehow it was long enough for garland to be draped around his and Jack’s desks. He stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, surveying the damage. He heard a crash and turned around; Gavin was standing on his chair in the doorway, trying to secure a piece of mistletoe.

                “I hope you’re not planning to trap me under that.” Gavin just grinned and shrugged.

 

                The first victim was Jack. Gavin, having the desk closest to the door, was aware of who was coming in next and could be out of his chair – and if not on his face – be under the mistletoe before the person knew what was going on. Jack had paused, looking at all the sparkling decorations and opened his mouth to say something about it when Gavin jumped on him. He had his legs around his middle and his lips pressed to Jack’s cheek for a good five seconds while Jack stumbled back to try and regain his balance. Geoff had to hold onto his desk because he was laughing too hard. Jack was red-faced and swearing for ten minutes. Gavin just looked proud.

 

                Second was Caleb, the poor bastard only wanted to know what edits were due in the next few days. Gavin wasn’t in the room when he came in but was there before he left, grabbing him around the middle and kissing his cheek much like he had to Jack. Caleb fumbled for his hat after he was released and shuffled, blushing, out of the room. Jack called after him his condolences and got a huff in reply.

 

                He managed to get Geoff when the man wasn’t paying attention. Geoff just shoved him off and shook his head with a fond smile.

 

                The next two came in a pair: Michael and Lindsay. Michael came through the door first.

                “What the fuck is all this?” He made the mistake of pausing in the door even as Gavin all but fell out of his chair.

                “Gavin decorated, but I’d look-“ Geoff’s warning was no use because Gavin had already made it off the floor and in Michael’s face. The difference here was that he skipped over Michael’s cheek and planted a kiss directly onto his friend’s lips. Michael pushed him away quickly what a ‘what the hell, man?’ And Lindsay was right there looking pissed but equally amused. Gavin looked up with a smile and went toward Lindsay, who held up her hands in a futile effort. Gavin ducked under her arms and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth too. Before stepping back and running from the room away from Michael.

 

                Twenty minutes and a bruised shoulder later, Gavin was at it again. Despite having been tackled and punched by Michael his spirits were still high. Especially now that Lindsay thought the whole that was hilarious and Michael kept getting flustered when someone mentioned it or he noticed the mistletoe.  

                Ryan came in from the warehouse then to get something he had left in the room and Gavin was standing in the doorway waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow and made to push past him when Gavin kissed his cheek. Ryan stood there for a moment looking confused before Geoff mentioned the mistletoe. He nodded and went about his way, grabbing what he needed and leaving the room without acknowledging what happened. Gavin pouted in the doorway while the rest of the room doubled over in laughter.

 

                Jack had just asked where Ray was when he came into the building. Gavin was bouncing in his seat, because Ray was the last one on his list, he’d catch whoever else he could but specifically Ray was his last goal. Ray paused outside the door and was talking to someone in the hallway for a few minutes before he came into the room. Gavin caught him immediately by looping his arms around his neck and – much like he had with Michael – kissed his friend on the lips. The difference this time was that Ray kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there for a second. Jack wolf-whistled, Geoff was laughing again, and Michael pretended to gag. Gavin was the one that was red-faced when the two broke apart and he slunk back to his chair silently.

                “I mean yolo, right?” everyone but Gavin cheered as Ray tapped the mistletoe and walked to his desk. Gavin didn’t mention the mistletoe again that day. The next day though, he was determined to get a reaction out of Ryan. 


End file.
